In recent years, development of a superconducting wire in which a superconducting material layer is formed on a metal substrate has been in progress. In particular, an oxide superconducting wire is of interest which includes a superconducting material layer made of an oxide superconductor which is a high-temperature superconductor having a transition temperature equal to or more than the liquid nitrogen temperature.
Such an oxide superconducting wire is generally manufactured by forming an intermediate layer on an orientation-aligned metal substrate, forming an oxide superconducting material layer on the intermediate layer, and further forming a stabilizing layer of silver (Ag) or copper (Cu) (see for example Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-12406 (PTD 1)).